


I Came To Love You

by kibousuru



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Au where the apocalypse didnt happen and glenn is still a pizza delivery guy, F/M, First Meeting, The AU no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibousuru/pseuds/kibousuru
Summary: He honestly wondered how much it was possible to love a person before it was too much since he felt he was reaching that level.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a late birthday present- Happy belated birthday, Emily.   
> I'm a great friend whoops  
> I don't like the ending but I didn't know how to end it, just saying 
> 
> The song used is I Came to Love You - Alexander Rybak

Glenn sighs softly to himself, taking off his baseball cap to run a hand through his hair, frowning lightly at the feeling of the dampness of the sweat that had been accumulating. "Just two more orders," he mumbles out to himself, wanting to give himself a reason to continue his pizza delivery job in the practically sweltering heat of the Georgia summer. 

He leaves the pizzeria, the two orders in his hold, respective addresses on them both. "And then you can go home and enjoy the nice a/c waiting for you," he says to himself, continuing his earlier thought. Once he puts the orders in the car, one in the front seat and one in the back as to not mix them up, the Asian then gets into the car as well, humming lightly to himself. 

As he drove to the first residence, he thinks to himself, wondering what he was actually going to do with his life. After all, this job was the one he had had since his senior year of high school and it wasn't getting him anywhere. He still technically lived with his parents, but they weren't home all that much. Even in their age, which, in all honesty, was all that old, they still took their travelling jobs quite serious.

Glenn sighs heavily to himself, realizing he hadn't really had a steady relationship since high school either. "What am I doing with my life?" He asks himself, running a hand through his hair before reaching the first house. Getting out of the car, he hums lightly to himself, grabbing the first order before going to the house. 

Once doing the trade off with the food and money with Rick Grimes, someone who he had become a good acquaintance with after a while, the dark haired male goes back to the car, checking the address on the next order. Thinking about the address, Glenn realizes that it's more on the outskirts of town, more in the rural area of the area. "I didn't think we delivered out that far," he says to himself before heading towards the address. 

He was just glad that it was a small enough community so he would be able to figure out where he was going. The Korean turns up the radio, it having been on already to provide some background noise, and occasionally sings along with it before finally pulling into a driveway. Checking the address, he smiles a bit to himself, admiring the farm house before getting out of the car, order in his hand. 

Glenn hums softly to himself, knocking on the side of the screen door, the inner door being opened to allow the somewhat sporadic breeze into the house. Or, that's what he figured at least. 

His eyes focus back on the door when a brunette answers and he can't help but think she's easily the most beautiful person he's seen in a long while. Realizing that she had said something, he gives her a sheepish smile, hoping it wasn't too important. 

"I have your order," he says then blinks as he realizes how obvious that was. "But, you can see that- I, um, it'll be $30.27." Glenn looks away from her, feeling flustered from being so awkward in front of her. It really made him wonder when the last time he was so awkward around anyone was. 

He was soon jarred from his thoughts by her laugh, his eyes flicking up to her as she pulled money from her pocket and counted it silently. "Here's a tip for giving me a good laugh," she says, her tone light and teasing as they traded the food and the money between them. 

"Thanks," the Asian replies after a moment, unsure of what to even say. As he watches her go for a few seconds more than necessary, he mumbles out a 'have a good day' before going back to his car. 

He wondered if love at first sight was actually possible on the way home that day. 

 

》When you're away  
I try to focus on things  
I need to do  
but my hands are shakin',  
'cause I'm just mad about you.《

 

It had only been two days since he last saw the brunette and the amount of times he had thought of her was starting to alarm him. After all, they had barely even shared a few sentences between the two of them, but her laugh (which was far too angelic to possibly really be a thing, in his opinion) continued to stick with him. 

Glenn sighs heavily to himself, looking over his grocery list in his hands to make sure there's nothing he's missing before going to the store. "I think that's it," he mumbles out to himself, nodding slightly despite the fact of being alone in his apartment. 

He then leaves the apartment then the building itself before getting into his all too hot car to go to the store. Once at the store, where he really didn't want to leave the blessed air conditioning, he goes through his list, taking his sweet time as it was a day off from work.

Glenn soon ends up at the cash registers and starts to put his things on the conveyor belt without realizing who the cashier was until he heard a familiar voice. "Pizza guy," a feminine voice says, Southern drawl pulling slightly at her words. His eyes widen slightly as he looks up from his groceries to see the brunette from two days ago. 

"Fancy seeing you here," she says with a friendly smile and laugh. His eyes flick to her name tag; 'Maggie G.' it reads and he makes a note to not forget that. "My name's Glenn," he replies, looking back up to her face with a smile. 

Maggie hums in response, nodding slightly as she starts to scan his items. He glances away, not wanting to just blatantly stare at her while she cashed him out. "Nice to meet you, Glenn," she tells him once he pays for his groceries.

He wonders if she knows what something as simple as that does to his heart. 

 

》When by myself  
I think of all that may  
or may not be true.  
And I'm scared of falling  
falling hard without you.《

 

Over the next week, Glenn had hardly seen much of Maggie and he didn't know whether that was a good thing or not. Part of him thought it was a good thing as he couldn't possibly embarrass himself in front of someone so pretty it should be illegal. He honestly was curious as to why he already feels so strongly towards her even though they've only had two conversations of probably not even ten sentences combined. 

Then the other part of him felt as if it was bad. He then repressed that side with logic of 'what would I even say to her when I see her?'

He sighs to himself, something he found himself doing more and more of as of late, as he adjusts his weight on his feet while standing behind the counter at the pizzeria. "Love sick?" A coworker asks jokingly. 

He wondered how accurate that statement actually was. 

 

》But then I see your smile.  
And suddenly I feel stronger,  
I feel proud.  
that's when I man up.  
And girl, there's a thing  
I gotta say out loud.《

 

After a few more trips to the grocery store over the next few weeks, he had finally gained the nerve to hold a conversation with Maggie. He had found out that she was working there to help her younger sister get enough money to go to college even though she was still in school and had two years left to go anyway. She was also helping out on her father's farm, where she lived and also where they first technically met. He also learned that she had dropped out of her first year of college (veterinarian) once her mother had died to help out at home along with her step brother. 

He had to admit that she was far more accomplished in her life, despite the setbacks she's had to go through, than he probably would be in the next five years. 

As their friendship grew, they moved into a friendly banter at the registers as well as casual flirting. Once Glenn had picked up a small flashlight that was hanging by the cash register and looked at Maggie before saying, "It doesn't light up my world as much as you do."

Having earned a low whistle from the cashier at the next register and a laugh from Maggie herself, he felt that it was worth possibly embarrassing himself in front of her coworkers to be able to get a smile from her like that. 

 

》You got my heart.  
Baby, I know this time it's true  
So I came to love you.  
And that's what I'm gonna do.《

 

Pondering over the idea of asking her for a date, Glenn decides he'll do it later this week. Yet, when that time finally comes, all he feels is his nerves making him all sorts of anxious like it was his first crush all over again. 

"All you have to do is ask her to go get coffee some time," he says to himself, pacing around the small kitchen in his apartment. "It'll be easy and she'll hopefully say yes. Wait, not hopefully, she definitely will."

Nodding to himself, he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "You also really need to stop talking to yourself-" With a huff of laugh, he opens his eyes then grabs his keys.

\--

Once at the store, he just wants to go home again and not try to do this. After sitting in his car for five minutes, Glenn finally convinces himself out to at least enjoy the air conditioning. As he walks towards the building, Maggie walks out, looking glad to have finally gotten off her shift. 

Seeing him, she shoots him a smile and heads his way. "You just missed my shift, darling," Maggie says in place of a greeting, a hint of a teasing smirk hiding behind her warm smile. 

"It's a good thing I'm not here to buy anything then," he replies with a small chuckle, feeling the back of his neck start to heat up at the 'darling' she had tacked onto her greeting. 

"Then, why're you here?" Maggie asks curiously before snickering to herself. "Is it to buy those condoms you picked up to flirt with that one time?"

"That was an accident and you know it," he says defensively, knowing the tips of his ears were probably burning by now by how hot they felt. 

"I know, but your reaction just makes it worth bringin' up," she says with a laugh, trying to hide her smile behind her hand. He had to give it to her though; she made him feel less nervous by joking with him like that. 

"Would you like to get coffee with me sometime?" He asks suddenly, thankfully not feeling as anxious as he did just ten minutes ago. "I was thinking you'd never ask," she replies, smiling brightly up at him. 

He honestly wondered how much it was possible to love a person before it was too much since he felt he was reaching that level.


End file.
